Subtract. $3 - 1.42 =$
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}3 - 1.42\\\\ &=3.00 - 1.42\\\\ &=300\text{ hundredths} - 142\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=158\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=1.58 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${3}$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ $1$ $.$ ${4}$ $2$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $\overset{2}{\cancel{3}}$ $.$ $\overset{9}{\cancel{0}}$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{0}}$ $-$ $1$ $.$ ${4}$ $2$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $.$ $5$ $8$ $3 - 1.42 = 1.58$